


Welcoming Warmth

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Getting Together, Heavy Petting, Hot, Hot & Heavy, Hot & Steamy, Hot Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, Steamy, Tenderness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hot and heavy, hot and steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 - 5. Hot and Sexy / DomesticThey don't fully remember how they got here but they aren't complaining
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	Welcoming Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do Domestic right? Oh well.
> 
> Side note - does this count as NSFW sex really, we just don't know 
> 
> *shrug emoji

**_Welcoming Warmth_ **

It felt so good. It felt so warm. Buck huddled under the comforter more. 

Eddie felt the comforting weight beside him move. He welcomed it fully in his blissful sleepiness.

Buck kissed him.

Eddie smiled.

Buck kissed him again.

Wait. 

Buck-? Kissed-? -Him?

Buck stayed there where he was propped up on his arms, frozen.

"E- dd- ie." Buck huffed scared.

"Buck?" Eddie choked out.

"Oh shit." Buck whispered.

"Did you-?" Eddie couldn't get the words past his lips.

The same lips Buck touched.

"-kiss you." Buck finished. Of course he did, he's Buck. 

Even with the sudden awkwardness of their realization for who it was they were kissing Eddie still felt the same warm tug in his chest. 

How did they get here?

"I thought I fell asleep on the couch after helping you clean up after the party?" Buck asked.

It was like he had read Eddie's mind. 

"I remember asking if you wanted to share the bed. The couch isn't long enough for you. You're a little tall." Eddie remembered and explained. 

So that was why he was here. But-

Don't panic.

Buck fought against it.

He failed though.

Buck panicked.

"I- I should go."

"Do you have to? I mean- you don't-" Eddie asked, making Buck pause where he sat up on the edge of the bed.

The way he sounded, like he was hopeful, begging almost, for Buck to stay. It held Buck in place. "I- I don't want you to go. We can forget it if you didn't mean it but- I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you-"

Buck's heart broke at the silent, 'Again' that hung in the air.

"I'd never leave. Unless you wanted me to." Buck frowned with his back hunched in on himself looking so small compared to how he really was.

"But- do you want- to stay?" Eddie pushed the words out.

"There's nothing I want more." Buck told him, honesty in his voice with each word.

"Waking up with you, like this, I- I can't think of how I wouldn't want this- with you." Eddie said, his eyes glistened in the dark.

Buck got back on the bed at that then and came closer.

The next moment they were kissing again. Less restrained with tired contentment and more wild with released desire.

Eddie was on top of Buck. Their hands roamed each other's skin.

Then Buck rolled them over and Eddie pulled him down to deepen another kiss.

It felt like he'd been missing something he never knew.

Soon it shifted into grinding their hips together while groping the other over their night clothes.

The room felt hotter with their actions and their breaths were heavy upon the air around them.

Time didn't feel real or exist.

It was dark still as they lost themselves to the blissful feeling of having each other.

Eddie came down upon buck's chest with his head slotting into the juncture of buck's shoulder.

His breath ghosted towards the back of buck's neck.

"I can't believe we did that?" Buck laughed holding Eddie's back while looking up.

"Maybe we should do it again so you can believe it. To be sure." Eddie suggested softly.

"Not that I'm against that. But it's 5, and we should either actually rest or start getting ready." Buck said between breaths before he nuzzled into Eddie's neck.

"You're right. I don't like it. But you're right." Eddie chuckled. "Christopher can sleep through almost anything but he can wake up earlier if he's excited for something. We should shower."

Eddie brought himself up to kiss buck once more, just because.

"So. Wanna go on a date?" Buck asked with a goofy grin.

"Hmm. Let me think. Yes. I would love to go on a date with you." Eddie mocked thinking about it.

"You're an ass." Buck gently ribbed Eddie beside him.

"Your ass." Eddie winked.

"Stop tempting me. I'm only a man, not a monk, unlike what others may think," Buck joked.

Eddie helped buck get up.

"Come on. Our 10 year old deserves a nice breakfast before whatever he picked to do today."

Eddie grabbed up the sheets to throw in the wash as Buck went to start the shower.

He finally joined buck under the spray after he was done with the washer and out of his clothes.

"You said our kid." Buck paused where he was snubbing. His brain needed to reboot at that.

"You love him like he's your own. And he loves you too, Buck." Eddie took the soap and started on himself while Buck moved to start on his hair then.

"I- I love you too. The both of you, Eddie." Buck said.

"We love you too Buck. I know he does and so do I."

They finished and heard Christopher getting up with a yawn as Eddie started fitting his bed with new sheets.

Buck was in the kitchen rummaging around to see what he could make from their pantry.

Simple egg sandwiches it was.

Christopher loved the change even if it wasn't much. 

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Christopher?"

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" Christopher asked.

"I tried to like you told me, yeah. I had a little bit of fun, but I thought about you too. Camp was good right?" Eddie said.

"I knew you would." Christopher smiled widely. "Camp was great. We did a bunch of stuff. I made things for you, and Buck too. They're in my backpack."

"Did you like your welcome back party buddy?" Buck asked while finally serving himself after making Eddie and Chris' plates.

"I was so surprised. Daddy didn't say anything. It was awesome." Christopher said before munching on his breakfast sandwich and humming thanks.

"You're welcome Chris. It's nice to have you back. I tried keeping your dad company."

"I knew you would. You're our best friend and you love us." Christopher said like it was nothing new at all. And while it technically wasn't. It kinda was.

Eddie drank his coffee with a blush on his cheeks only rivaled by that of buck's own.

"So superman. What's on the agenda for today? We've still got plenty of summer left. Your dad said you could pick anywhere to go. Do you want me to come too?" Buck asked.

"I thought about the aquarium but then I picked the zoo. We haven't gone in a while. You're coming with us, right?." Christopher said nodding. 

"That's a great idea. Huh buck?"

"I heard there's a new exhibit they opened early last month. We could see if it's not too packed in line or wait a bit and see if it gets shorter." Buck offered.

"What's it for?" Christopher asked intrigued.

"I think they got some rare lizards in. They're only gonna be here for a few months or something. I'm not sure." Buck said while going back to eating his own breakfast.

Eddie had both of his boys.

Today was going to be a good day, he knew it.

He looked forward to waking up next to Buck more. Buck was just a constant in their lives.

  
  



End file.
